The present disclosure relates to cable retainer assemblies and methods for retaining a cable to a fixed location. Cable retainer assemblies are used in situations that require cable management for one or more cables. For example, various industries (e.g., telecommunications) have found cable retainer assemblies desirable in applications where cables benefit from being organized and restricted from interfering with each other as installation or maintenance is being performed.
One concern with current cable retainer assemblies relates to cables having one or more ends pre-terminated with connectors. Typically, extra work is required to decouple the cable, engage the cable retainer assembly and then reconnect the cable. Further, it can be difficult to locate an ideal location to position a cable retainer assembly.
For these and other reasons cable retainer assemblies are desired such that cables can be efficiently organized and secured.